


[LS SCRIPTS]

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: own work - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: SCRIPTS for LS.





	1. My True Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a passion project for myself, it won't make any sense without context. You can read it if you want, but it'll be confusing.
> 
> \- Description.  
> [Setting  
> (Other

[Bedroom, Early morning. The room is mostly clean and the curtains are shut.]

-ABIGAIL wakes up to the sound of Megalovania playing through her phone speaker. She shoots her head up and looks around, blearily. -

ABIGAIL: Ugh, stupid schedule.

-She sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she yawns and stands up. -

(Cut to title sequence. A black eye opens and blinks against a purple background before it fades out.)

[Bedroom, Morning. The curtains are open and the bed is made, showing Virgil sitting on top of the pillow. Abigail is sat on the edge of the bed, scrolling through her phone.]

ABIGAIL: What’s on the agenda for today?

[Cut to a shot of Tumblr, a post made by Thomas named “Discovering myself” in which he answers a bunch of questions about himself.]

ABIGAIL: That could be cool…

-She smiles.-

ABIGAIL: Discovering myself, what could be better?

-MARIE pops up by the bookshelf, adjusting herself as she looks around.-

(MARIE is wearing a purple flannel, a pink tie and black jeans.)

MARIE: You could be studying, or looking for a job.

-ABIGAIL looks over, jumping back slightly as her eyes widen.-

ABIGAIL: Who the fuck are you?

MARIE: I’m your intelligence, logic and order. Shouldn’t you already be aware of this?

ABIGAIL: What?

-MARIE sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.-

MARIE: I’m the logical part of your brain.

ABIGAIL: Ok but… how do you exist?

-MARIE opens her mouth to answer.-

(The camera switches. )

[The camera is now facing the windows. One is open, and it’s sunny outside.]

-ADWIN jumps up, clapping her hands.-

(ADWIN is wearing a purple sweater, heart suspenders and blue jeans.)

ADWIN: Greetings!

-She giggles.-

ADWIN: I’ve always wanted to say that!

-ABIGAIL turns to ADWIN.

ABIGAIL: There’s two of you? -Marie mutters under her breath.-

ABIGAIL: Who are you?

ADWIN: I’m you, but more creative.

-She grins, doing jazz-hands. ABIGAIL shrugs.-

ABIGAIL: Ok I guess this is happening.

ABIGAIL: Whatever, why not? I have clones, but they’re me? Aspects of me. That’s realistic, I’m totally not going crazy.

-Camera switches to the door, showing some of the wall near it.-

-ANGEL rises up, her arms crossed but a small smile is on her face.-

(ANGEL is wearing a black shirt and a deep red jacket, along with black jeans.)

ANGEL: No, you’re totally going crazy.

ABIGAIL: HOW MANY OF THERE ARE YOU??

ANGEL: Nobody knows.

-She smirks.-

ANGEL: Sup, I’m your paranoia.

ABIGAIL: Oh… great…

-She looks around nervously.-

ANGEL: Don’t worry. Well, don’t worry much.

-ANGEL chuckles as ADWIN waves to her happily.-

ABIGAIL: I am so lost.

MARIE: Well, perhaps we could help you understand. Walk through the mechanics of the process and give you valuable information.

-ADWIN cuts her off, smiling widely.-

ADWIN: Q AND A TIME!

-MARIE sighs.-

MARIE: Or we could do that.

ABIGAIL: Works for me!

-MARIE shakes her head minutely, straightening her flannel.-

MARIE: Fine, what would you like-

ADWIN: WAIT!

-ADWIN interrupts. MARIE covers her hands with her ears and ANGEL flinches.-

ADWIN: Sorry.

-She whispers, placing her hands over her heart.-

ADWIN: But, if we’re doing a Q and A, shouldn’t all of us be here?

-She glances to the right, as if someone is there. ANGEL rolls her eyes.-

ANGEL: I’m surprised she hasn’t shown up already.

-The wheely chair spins around, revealing APATHE sat on it.-

[APATHE is dressed is a pink sweater, black glasses and black jeans.]

APATHE: You say that like I haven’t been here this whole time.

-ABIGAIL stares at her in confusion.-

ABIGAIL: Why is your right eye… pink?

-APATHE smirks and stands up, revealing her wings and tail.-

APATHE: That’s what you noticed?

-ABIGAIL back up, a look of awe on her face.-

APATHE: I’m your self-preservation. Or your Deceitful side. Whatever you prefer.

-She shrugs, slumping back into the chair.-

APATHE: Basically, I’m your selfish desires, and all of your lies.

-ABIGAIL nods.-

ABIGAIL: Oh, ok.

-She looks at ADWIN.-

ABIGAIL: Is that everyone?

-ADWIN’S eyes briefly flick to the corner, before looking back at me.-

ADWIN: Yes, that’s everyone!

ABIGAIL: Ok. So, what are you all doing here?

-MARIE briefly smiles, before a serious look takes over.-

MARIE: Well, you said you wanted to “Discover yourself.”

-She puts quotation marks around the last two words.-

MARIE: Us, being you, thought it’d be best to be here for that.

-ABIGAIL grins.-

ABIGAIL: Awesome! I bet this will be a lot of fun.

ABIGAIL: So… what am I supposed to ask?

-ADWIN grins.-

ADWIN: Ask us anything! It could be something simple like our favourite colours, or something more complex like how we feel about relationships!

MARIE: Green, and relationships are inconsequential.

ABIGAIL: I… Have a girlfriend.

ADWIN: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT CASSIE THAT WAY! SHE’S A PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL ANGEL.

-ADWIN breathes in, pulling out a paintbrush from behind her ear. She twirls it around in her hand for a moment before it disappears.-

ADWIN: Sorry, I’m just a little passionate.

-She smiles brightly.-

ADWIN: And purple!

-ANGEL flicks her eyes around.-

ANGEL: Oh, we’re going with that then, oK.

-She runs a hand through her hair.-

ANGEL: Blue? And I don’t really mind Cassie. I mean… she makes you happy so.

-ANGEL shrugs nonchalantly and ABIGAIL smiles softly.-

ABIGAIL: That’s sweet.

-ANGEL finger-guns, saying nothing.-

APATHE: Pink, and I don’t care. 

ANGEL: You don’t care about anything.

-APATHE smirks, tilting her head.-

APATHE: It’s not my fault I’m flawless

ABIGAIL: Oh it’s me.

ANGEL: Please I can name 20 of your flaws right now.

-She holds up her hand.-

ANGEL: You over-think everything.

MARIE: You’re incredibly impatient.

-ADWIN shrugs apologetically.-

ADWIN: You tend to get distracted quite easily.

APATHE: You’re a dick sometimes

ABIGAIL: You just said I’m flawless.

APATHE: No… I said I’m flawless.

-ABIGAIL blinks hard.-

ABIGAIL: We’re the same person!

ADWIN: BUT!

-She waves her hands excitedly.-

ADWIN: You have a lot of good in you too! You’re a fantastic writer!

MARIE: You don’t allow feelings to cloud your judgement.

ANGEL: You ask for help when you need it.

-APATHE smirks.-

APATHE: You listen to me.

-ADWIN sighs in frustration.-

ADWIN: Deceit! Can’t you please answer the question seriously?

-ANGEL snorts.-

ANGEL: Wow, Paintbrush asking for something to be taken seriously? It’s the end of the world.

-APATHE rolls her eyes and adjusts her glasses.-

APATHE: Fine. You try to be honest with your opinions, even at the disadvantage of others.

-ABIGAIL smiles.-

ABIGAIL: This is nice! I’m having fun.

ANGEL: Let’s change that. What’s your biggest fear? Mine’s death.

MARIE: Not achieving anything in life.

ADWIN: Never being recognized as anything more than just another person.

APATHE: The dark.

-APATHE looks around.-

APATHE: Wow, we’ve got issues.

-ABIGAIL clicks her fingers.-

ABIGAIL: We sure do!

ADWIN: I’ve got a question! What are you planning on doing with all of your creativity?

-ADWIN gestures to herself and shimmies. Abigail shrugs.-

ABIGAIL: I’m not sure, maybe write a book or some short stories? I’d love to become a writer.

MARIE: How are you planing to use the expertise you’ve learned in creative media class?

ABIGAIL: Uh…

-She pauses to think.-

ABIGAIL: I could maybe get a profession in that area? I’m not really sure yet.

ANGEL: How did you get to where you are now?

-MARIE and ADWIN speak in sync, although ADWIN sounds more enthusiastic.-

MARIE & ADWIN: Do you have 90 minutes?

APATHE: You’re a nerd.

ABIGAIL: … Yep.

-Everything is silent for a moment before ABIGAIL turns to APATHE.-

ABIGAIL: So, did you have any questions?

-APATHE shrugs into the chair.-

APATHE: Nope.

-It’s silent for another minute before ADWIN claps her hands.-

ADWIN: Well, this was fun!

ABIGAIL: It was! If you guys ever want to come back, feel free to!

ADWIN: I’ll take you up on that!

-ADWIN waves and disappears.-

MARIE: Yes, this might be helpful in order to motivate you to reach your goals.

-MARIE adjust her tie, nods at ABIGAIL and vanishes.-

ANGEL: To be honest, I think I’d rather just chill out in the back of your mind, but thanks for the offer.

-ANGEL pulls finger-guns before disappearing.-

APATHE: Oh, I’ll definitely be back.

-APATHE smirks and the chair spins around. When it gets back to it’s original spot it’s empty.-

ABIGAIL: That was dramatic.

-ABIGAIL jumps onto her bed and grabs her phone.-

(Video ends.)

(ENDCARD)

ADWIN: Ok so what if we become a barbershop quartet? Wouldn’t that be cool?

ANGEL: Yeah, except we can’t sing.

-ADWIN makes an offended noise.-

ADWIN: Excuse you, I have the voice of an angel!

APATHE: Sure you do.

-She winks, and ANGEL laughs in the background.-


	2. WAY TOO ADULT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Description  
> [Location  
> (Other

[Living Room, afternoon. The curtains are shut and the lights are off, making it look darker than it really is.]

-ABIGAIL’S phone rings and she picks it up.-

ABIGAIL: Hello?

-Things are quiet for a minute. She nods, sometimes answering with a hum or a “Uh huh.”-

ABIGAIL: Sure, I can definitely do that! Ok, see you soon.

(Cut to title sequence.)

[Living Room, afternoon. The curtains are now open but the lights are still off.]

-She puts down the phone and stands up.-

ABIGAIL: Fuck, mum asked me to cook a meal, and I definitely can’t do that.

-MARIE appears by the TV, leaning against the drawers.-

(She’s wearing the same outfit as last time, although now her tie is looser.)

MARIE: Why not?

-ABIGAIL mumbles under her breath, avoiding eye contact with MARIE.-

MARIE: Why not, Abigail?

-ABIGAIL sighs, slouching over.-

ABIGAIL: I can’t cook.

MARIE: Even though I’ve told you multiple times that cooking is an important part of your everyday life.

ABIGAIL: I don’t like the textures!

MARIE: You’re an adult, you need to get over it. Find a solution to the problem.

-ABIGAIL throws her hands up.-

ABIGAIL: Technically, I’m nineTEEN. I’m still a teenager!

-MARIE adjusts her flannel, staring down at the floor and muttering.-

MARIE: You’re still stubbornly holding onto that faulty… Well, logic.

-She gestures to herself.-

ABIGAIL: I don’t wanna grow up!

MARIE: Surely, there are already things you do that qualify as adult behaviour.

ABIGAIL: Try me bitch.

-MARIE gives a thumbs up, as if subconsciously recognizing the reference.-

MARIE: Can you fix your bike when it has issues?

ABIGAIL: I can try, but I will fail.

MARIE: Can you be responsible with your money?

-ABIGAIL grabs a jacket she impulsively bought a few days ago and holds it up.-

ABIGAIL: What do you think?

-MARIE sighs, head tilting as she accepts the point.-

MARIE: Can you take care of any insects that are trapped in your home?

ABIGAIL: I have an acorn on my windowsill to keep spiders away, so.

MARIE: Those… don’t actually…

-She cuts herself off.

MARIE: We’ll get to that some other time.

-MARIE sighs.-

MARIE: This is incredibly inefficient. You need to be more proactive.

ABIGAIL: Can’t I… Be more chill?

-ADWIN appears by the couch.-

ADWIN: YOU W-I-I-I-I-I-LL BE MORE CHILL

-She sings, before disappearing again. ABIGAIL and MARIE stare at the spot for a second before turning to each-other.-

MARIE: Back to the problem at hand. The best approach is to take small steps, and eventually tasks, such as cooking will be much less daunting.

ABIGAIL: That makes sense, I mean that’s how I learned how to do laundry.

MARIE: Yes, and it’s how you learned to schedule your day better.

-ABIGAIL nods, looking much happier now.-

MARIE: As with anything, it’s a learning process.

ABIGAIL: Ok, but I still don’t know what to cook.

MARIE: Why don’t we start with something you like? Spaghetti should suffice.

-ADWIN appears, standing with her hands on her hips.-

ADWIN: NYEH HEH HEH!

-She disappears again, and MARIE shakes her head.-

MARIE: Well good luck in the kitchen.

-She straightens her tie.-

MARIE: Just remember, the PASTAbilities are endless.

-ABIGAIL chuckles and begins to walk to the kitchen.-

(Video ends.)

(END CARD)

[Kitchen, evening. The blinds are closed and the lights are on.]

-ABIGAIL twists up her spaghetti and eats it. She cringes for a second, putting the fork back down.-

ABIGAIL: This is awful

-MARIE pops up in the chair beside her.-

MARIE: I guess you could say…

-APATHE appears at my other side, her arms crossed as she glares at MARIE.-

APATHE: Don’t.

MARIE: You regretti the spaghetti.

-APATHE groans as ABIGAIL chuckles.-


	3. Taking on EMOTIONS with Beth!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Descriptions  
> [ Scenery  
> ( Video information

[Kitchen in the morning. The lights are on and the curtains are closed.]

-ABIGAIL opens the cutlery drawer, revealing that there are no forks. She sighs, staring at the empty holder.-

ABIGAIL: What the fork?

-She turns and stares directly into the camera, grinning as she holds up a fork.-

ABIGAIL: Get it?

(Title screen plays)

[Bedroom, afternoon, the curtains are closed and the lights are off, making it look darker than it needs to be.]

ABIGAIL: What up losers!

-She holds out an L to the camera, grinning before turning away.-

ABIGAIL: Man, that was the first time I’ve actually talked directly to you guys! It’s exciting!

-She claps her hands once.-

ABIGAIL: I decided to do this, for a few different reasons but mainly because I wanted to talk to you guys.

ABIGAIL: I feel really good right now, is basically all you need to know!

-MATT appears, crouched up in the corner. She raises her head, unnoticed by ABIGAIL.-

(MATT’S wearing a light grey shirt and black jeans.)

MATT: You shouldn’t lie.

-ABIGAIL jumps back, falling off of the edge of the bed.-

ABIGAIL: WHAT THE FUCK?

-MATT winces, uncurling as she stares at ABIGAIL.-

MATT: Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.

-ABIGAIL gets up, dusting herself off as she sits back down.-

ABIGAIL: That’s OK! But.. who are you?

MATT: Oh… Right.

-MATT stands up.-

MATT: I’m your morality. Your sense of right and wrong.

-She smiles.-

MATT: I also represent a lot of your feelings.

ABIGAIL: Oh…

-ABIGAIL’S smile disappears for a few seconds before returning.-

ABIGAIL: So why are you here?

MATT: Well…

-She glances over to the chair before looking at ABIGAIL.-

MATT: I don’t like it when you lie.

ABIGAIL: But… I’m not lying.

-MATT puts a hand around her neck for a second before letting go.-

MATT: You said you were feeling great, but-

-ABIGAIL’S eyes widened, and she quickly interrupted MATT.-

ABIGAIL: Tie girl!

-MARIE appears, wearing the same clothes as the last video but her tie is almost completely loose.-

MARIE: You called?

ABIGAIL: Do you know why… she’s here.

-ABIGAIL gestures over to MATT who shies away slightly. MARIE looks over and huffs.-

MARIE: Oh, feelings. Wonderful.

ABIGAIL: Yeah, I’m confused too.

MARIE: Unfortunately, I’m not the best to help deal with… emotions.

-MATT looks down at the floor.-

MATT: You say that like I’m a bad thing. I’m friendly, I swear.

-ABIGAIL and MARIE share a look.-

ABIGAIL: I have an idea.

-ABIGAIL snaps her fingers and suddenly she’s in a new location.-

[BETH’S garden, afternoon. It’s sunny out and there’s little to no shade.]

-ABIGAIL is stood next to a wall, and MATT is sitting on it, looking around.-

-BETH appears, looking confused.-

BETH: What the fuck?

ABIGAIL: Dude! Holy crap did I just teleport?

BETH: You can teleport?

-Her eyes land on MATT and she looks at me.-

BETH: DUDE THERE’S A CLONE OF YOU!

ABIGAIL: Yeah, there’s actually 5.

BETH: 5?

-ABIGAIL grins.-

ABIGAIL: One’s part raven!

-BETH nods slowly, rubbing her eyes as if to ensure this is real.-

ABIGAIL: Anyway I need help.

BETH: What’s up?

MATT: Abi’s saying she feels good, but-

ABIGAIL: SHE WON’T GO AWAY

-She interrupts again, and MATT picks at the wall silently. BETH glances between the two of them.-

ABIGAIL: She’s my Morality apparently, and my feelings.

-She explains. BETH looks over to MATT once more before focusing on ABIGAIL.-

BETH: How are you feeling?

-MATT looks up,-

ABIGAIL: Fine!

-She smiles, while MATT picks at her sleeves.-

BETH: Dude, you don’t look fine.

ABIGAIL: What?

BETH: Well… She’s your feelings right?

-She gestures to MATT.-

BETH: And she looks like she’s about to cry, so I doubt you’re fine.

-ABIGAIL sighs, relenting.-

ABIGAIL: Fine. I feel like crap, and I don’t know why.

-BETH looks at MATT.-

BETH: Do you know why?

-MATT looks up, surprised that she was being talked to.-

MATT: I uh.. No, sorry. I just… woke up feeling this way.

-She shrugs apologetically.-

BETH: Well… we could maybe try to cheer her up and see if that helps?

ABIGAIL: How do we do that?

-BETH turns to the camera.-

BETH: Montage time.

ABIGAIL: Who are you talking to?

BETH: Let me LIVE!

-The scenery changes, and BETH is sat inside.-

[BETH’S living room, afternoon, lights on and curtains open.]

-MATT walks in behind her.-

MATT: Nothing is worth anything.

-BETH switches on the TV.-

(The words “Watch something to distract yourself.” appear along the bottom of the screen.)

-MATT sits down.-

MATT: Well, I guess it’s worth it to watch one more episode.

-The scenery changes, and BETH is listening to music.-

[BETH’S garden, afternoon, sunny.]

MATT: This music is really sad when you think about it.

-BETH starts singing along loudly, and MATT pauses before joining her.-

(The words “Sing your feelings out.” appear along the bottom of the screen.)

-The scenery changes, and BETH is sitting on her bed.-

[BETH’S bedroom, evening, the curtains are closed and the lights are on.]

-MATT lies on bed next to her.-

MATT: Aren’t you lonely?

-BETH gets out her phone and starts texting, smiling. MATT leans over, reading the text messages.-

MATT: Oh, it’s your friend. That’s good.

(The words “Talk to your friends.” appear along the bottom of the screen.)

MATT: But… What if she’s just talking to be polite?

BETH: She’s my friend, she likes me.

MATT: Are you sure?

BETH: No, but as long as she’s here, I’ll stick by her.

(The words “Look on the positives.” appear on the bottom of the screen.)

MATT: Yeah. I guess that’s true.

-MATT smiles and walks away. The scenery changes and BETH is back in the garden with ABIGAIL.-

ABIGAIL: Thanks for the advice.

BETH: It helped?

ABIGAIL: Yeah, of course it did. I really appreciate your help.

-BETH smiles.-

BETH: No problem! I gotta go get some dinner, but I’ll see you tomorrow?

ABIGAIL: Sounds good!

-ABIGAIL smiles and snaps her fingers, the scenery changes.-

[Bedroom, afternoon, curtains open and light off.]

ABIGAIL: That really did help.

MATT: I’m sorry about all this, I don’t know why I feel this way.

(The words “Accept your emotions.” appear on the bottom of the screen.)

ABIGAIL: It’s OK. I’m bound to feel like this sometimes.

-MATT looks up. And ABIGAIL takes a deep breath and smiles. MATT clutches a hand to her chest, looking at ABIGAIL.-

(The words “Realize it will get better.” appear on the bottom of the screen.)

ABIGAIL: I won’t feel like this forever, soon enough I’ll be happy.

MATT: You think so?

(The words “Reassure yourself.” appear on the bottom of the screen.)

ABIGAIL: Yeah. I really do.

MATT: Then… I do too.

-MATT smiles softly.-

MATT: I’m really sorry again, but now I really do feel better, so thank you.

ABIGAIL: No problem.

-ABIGAIL smiles at her and MATT disappears. ABIGAIL looks down at her hands, smiling.-

ABIGAIL: I’m glad I feel better.

MARIE: I’m glad the issue was resolved.

-ABIGAIL jumps back slightly.-

ABIGAIL: JESUS!

-She clutches her chest.-

ABIGAIL: I forgot you were still here.

MARIE: Well, I wasn’t really needed so I decided to wait for you to be done.

ABIGAIL: Oh well, it all worked out. Thanks for your help.

MARIE: Anytime.

-MARIE nods and disappears. ABIGAIL turns to the camera.-

ABIGAIL: Well, since I actually acknowledged you guys earlier, I guess I should say goodbye so… See ya’ll round.

-She spins around, smiling as she does so.-

(Video ends)

(END CARD)

MATT: I’m glad Abi has such good friends to help her when she needs it.

MARIE: Yes, although all of this could’ve been resolved if you just stayed hidden.

-MATT sighs, as if she’s heard this before.-

MATT: You know that’s not how it works.

MARIE: Yes, unfortunately. I have to put up with you.

-MATT looks down and disappears.-


	4. A new year of lying to myself... With poetry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Description-  
> [Scenery]  
> (Video

[Bedroom, night. The light and lamp are on and the curtains are shut. The room is slightly messy and the bed is unmade.]

-ABIGAIL removes her calendar from the desk, replacing it with an identical calendar.-

ABIGAIL: Perfect. Well, that’s all I’m changing in my life this year!

(Title sequence rolls)

ABIGAIL: What up losers!

-She salutes into the camera.-

ABIGAIL: That’s right, I’m keeping that intro. You better get used to it.

-She smiles.-

ABIGAIL: As you may know, the year has ended. Maybe you could tell by the insane amount of fireworks going off all over the place.

-She glares at the window.-

ABIGAIL: That started 2 weeks before new years for NO REASON!

-She points at the window, as if yelling at someone. Quickly, she clears her throat and turns back to the camera.-

ABIGAIL: Anyway, last year kind of sucked. I didn’t really accomplish anything, you know?

-ADWIN appears by the window.-

(She’s dressed the same as previously, although one of her suspenders is hanging on her shoulders.)

ADWIN: Yes, I know!

-ABIGAIL looks over.-

ABIGAIL: I wasn’t really talking to you… Also, rude.

ADWIN: No, it’s a good thing! That means this year we can make awesome new years resolutions and achieve so much more!

-ABIGAIL’S eyes flick over to the chair.-

ABIGAIL: Yay…

-The chair spins around, revealing APATHE, who’s looking at ABIGAIL smugly.-

APATHE: That was so fake I could feel it.

-ADWIN lets out a whine and stomps her foot, causing ABIGAIL to raise an eyebrow.-

ADWIN: Not this again! Can’t you just let me have one year?

-ABIGAIL glances between the two.-

ABIGAIL: What do you mean again?

-ADWIN sighs.-

ADWIN: Every year I help you make resolutions, and every year she comes around and says it’s pointless!

-She points to APATHE, who smirks.-

APATHE: It is.

ANGEL: She’s right, this is all pointless.

APATHE: Finally, the smart one.

ADWIN: But-

ANGEL: Come on, it’s not like we’re gonna stick to the goals or anything

ADWIN: We could!

-MARIE appears, adjusting her tie.-

MARIE: Setting yourself goals could be useful for future development.

-ADWIN claps, grinning at MARIE.-

ADWIN: Thank you!

MARIE: However, they need to be realistic, no dreaming big.

-ADWIN deflates.-

ADWIN: But if we don’t dream big we’ll never do anything new!

ANGEL: We should stick to what we know, less chance at failing that way.

APATHE: Why bother with “goals”

-She puts quotation marks around the word goals.-

APATHE: Just do whatever you want.

MARIE: That wouldn’t really get us anywhere-

ANGEL: We shouldn’t push ourselves-

ADWIN: We should follow our dreams!

-They all start talking over each-other, and ABIGAIL glances between all of them. She looks down and sits on the bed, staring at the floor as the others continue to argue. MATT appears, standing against the wall.-

MATT: What’s happening?

-Her voice prompts the others to stop talking and they all turn to look at her. MATT looks away.-

ABIGAIL: Morality?

MARIE: You’re back. Why?

-MATT picks at her shirt.-

MATT: Well.. she was having a lot of conflicting feelings, and I felt like…

-She trails off.-

MATT: What’s the problem?

-She asks, sounding more commanding than she had before.-

MARIE: It doesn’t concern you.

-ADWIN interrupts MARIE, looking grateful.-

ADWIN: I’m trying to help Abi come up with new years resolutions, but these two!

-She points to APATHE and ANGEL.-

ADWIN: Think it’s useless since we won’t work on anything. She!

-She gestures to MATT.-

ADWIN: Thinks we should only go for things that are “realistic.”

-She puts quotation marks around the word realistic.-

ADWIN: But! If we only stick to what we know, we’ll never learn!

MATT: I have an idea… but it’s a little weird

ADWIN: All ideas are good ideas!

-ANGEL raises a hand.-

ANGEL: Not true, but whatever

MATT: Why don’t we help Abi think of resolutions, using poetry!

-ADWIN claps her hands in excitement. ABIGAIL nods, but ANGEL backs away and APATHE crosses her arms.-

MARIE: I’m… not exactly the creative type.

MATT: Oh come on, poetry is just words, and that’s what you’re good at!

APATHE: I don’t know how to rhyme

-MATT crosses her arms.-

MATT: If you don’t want to be listened to just say so, you don’t have to join in.

ANGEL: I can rhyme but I suck so

-MATT smiles.-

MATT: I’ll go first, and once you know how bad I am you won’t be worried!

-ABIGAIL looks around.-

ABIGAIL: So are you guys in?

-There’s a second of silence.-

EVERYONE: Yes.

-MATT clears her throat.-

MATT: How about setting off early so we’re never late?

MARIE: Though that would be helpful, our record’s not so great.

MARIE: What about a calender, something planned for every date?

ANGEL: Going out every single day? That’s something she’d hate.

ANGEL: We could read more, and then never be wrong.

MARIE: Someone else’s opinion will always be as strong.

APATHE: Or we could dress nicer, so we belong.

ADWIN: We shouldn’t dance to someone else’s song!

MATT: You could promise to yourself to not tell so many lies.

-APATHE rolls her eyes.-

APATHE: Lies are inevitable, that you can’t deny.

-ABIGAIL sighs.-

ABIGAIL: We need something more realistic, and that way I’ll be sure to stick.

ANGEL: How about we don’t over-think as much?

-MATT nods.-

MATT: Make sure not to get overwhelmed and instead stay in touch.

ADWIN: Try to create more!

APATHE: And instead of counting your failures, don’t keep score.

MATT: Ask for help if that’s what you need?

-MARIE scoffs.-

MARIE: We don’t need help.

ABIGAIL: We do indeed!

ADWIN: As well as writing, we should also read!

MARIE: So that more knowledge can be freed.

ABIGAIL: This is going great!

ADWIN: Yes, Morality you showed up just on time.

-MATT smiles.-

MATT: Well… I didn’t want to be late.

APATHE: Wonderful, if we’re done can we end this stupid rhyme?

-ADWIN laughs.-

ADWIN: Ok, fine spoilsport. You take the fun out of everything.

MATT: So, do you know what you want to do for the next year?

ABIGAIL: I do now. Thanks for your help Morality.

-She smiles and so does MATT.-

MATT: I’ll let you guys talk more, bye!

ABIGAIL: Don’t you want to-

-MATT disappears.-

ABIGAIL: … Stay?

-APATHE shudders.-

APATHE: Finally, I thought she’d never be gone!

APATHE: Anyway since the discourse is over I’m leaving.

-She disappears.-

ABIGAIL: What’s her problem with Morality?

MARIE: Actually, I agree. Though she was helpful this time, feelings generally get in the way. It’s better when she stays back.

-MARIE looks around before clearing her throat and leaving.-

ANGEL: Yeah I’m not getting into this

-She disappears.-

ADWIN: I… don’t think she’s bad.

-ABIGAIL looks over to her.-

ABIGAIL: You don’t?

ADWIN: No, if you didn’t love what you did I wouldn’t be as strong as I am now!

ADWIN: Just… keep on thinking what you want to. Don’t let the others get to you too much, alright?

-ADWIN disappears.-

ABIGAIL: ... But they’re me…

-ABIGAIL turns to the camera.-

ABIGAIL: Anyways… Hope you enjoyed this… poetry? Thing? See ya’ll round.

-She spins and it cuts away.-

(Video ends.)

(End card.)

ADWIN: Hey Morality, if you had a New Years resolution what would it be?

MATT: Honestly? Maybe just… to help Abi more. Instead of hurting her.

-MATT smiles.-

MATT: I’m joking, obviously! To buy 3000 bottles of Diet coke.

-MATT laughs and ADWIN nervously joins in.-


End file.
